Don't Come Looking For Me
by zombooty
Summary: Len Kagamine, an invisible boy, has been wandering the streets for the past year, thinking about the choices that had led him up to that moment. But when he meets a gorgeous blue-haired man who goes by the name Kaito, his life seems to be looking up again.
1. Chapter 1

**ohmygod hi guys im soooo sorryyyy that ive been dead for like four months but im back and ive rewritten dont come looking for me… Ugh. Just… Im tired. Its the first draft i did of this way way wayyyyy back so sorry. And is gonna be short. Dont worry its just the intro. Blargh. Nvm im gonna edit this.**

 **Dont forget about the disclaimer!**

 **I do not own the characters in this fanfiction i only own the plot.**

 **(Len POV)**

I was living with my family. I went to school. I had a normal sixteen-year old life, but I wished that I'd be invisible. I hated attention, I hated being around people that talked about me behind my back, even more so if they were people that I thought were my _friends_. One day, I made a wish.

"I wish that I would be invisible to everybody who doesn't care about me," I wished, and _voila,_ my wish came true. You know how I knew? My family didn't notice me at all, neither did the school. Nobody noticed me. I was really invisible. I guess nobody cared.

Time flew by. I mean, life is kind of boring without people to talk to. Before I knew it, one year had passed.

"One year and still no one noticed. Heh, well, I still don't regret this." Muttering to myself, I walked the streets to my favourite place— the train station. It was clichéd, but at least it wasn't the park. Anyway, I walked over to the deserted bench and sat. Nobody else was there. It was silent. That was what I liked about the place, no arguing, no chattering, nobody to bother you, just silence. Getting bored, I started to study the bench I was on, staring at it and feeling the grooves of the aged wood under my fingertips. A train passed by. It didn't stop, they never stop. The station was out of use for years. No one came here. The train passed.

I almost gasped in surprise from what I saw at the other side. A person was on the bench opposite. It seemed like he just popped up out of nowhere. I stared at him for a long long time. It was kind of hard _not_ to. His hair was blue, and so were his eyes. He had a long scarf that matched his hair, and he was wearing a long sleeved white jacket with khaki pants. But his beauty wasn't why I was staring. He wasn't looking through me, he was looking _at_ me. He _cared_. Why though?

 **Hoooo that took a while. Btw i wrote this draft last year on foolscap paper sooooo yeah. Like i said at the start, i didnt edit this in any way so yeah. Baii. And thanks for reading this crappy fic. Oh yeah, i cant b** **elieve** **that i hav** **e** **nt mentioned this before, but the reason my fics are usually so short is cause the word limits in school are like, 500 words. So yeah. Btw this is one page in print format… If you wanted to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

So. Len Kagamine. Eighteen years old and life was boring him out of his _fucking mind._ But that was mostly his fault.

Let me explain.

A few years ago, when he was fifteen and fucking _stupid,_ he'd wished that he was invisible to everyone but the people who genuinely cared.

Guess where that led him.

Apparently, nobody really cared about him, not even his shit-eating family, so he ended up being invisible to _everyone_. Shit life, huh?

Andbut _so,_ on a day when it was raining fucking _elephants,_ he went to the shitty, run-down train station. Made him feel slightly less goddamn worthless. Slightly.

He sat on the gross wooden seat which'd been taken over by various plants and fungi years ago, and listened to the rain.

Or at least he tried to. He never was good at cliche shit like that. He could hear a train approaching, full speed, and soon it was tearing through the station, loud as the devil himself.

At least it gave him something to look at.

The train passed, and behind it was _another_ thing to look at. Lucky day.

It was a tall, lanky dude, blue haired, standing at the edge of the other platform, staring at the passed train. A real cutie.

"Ah shit, he's fucking cute. The hell, God? Someone so good-looking, but he can't even see me? Asshole." Len paused.

"Okay, shut… The fuck your mouth? Like, he can't hear me or anything, but… Fuck, dude." He closed his eyes.

"Cute, huh?" That was a voice that was not his.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted by a face that was _definitely_ not his, and a pair of eyes staring straight into his own.

He almost fell off of the bench.

"Holy shit!"

Len grabbed the stranger's arm, wide-eyed. His eyes would've gone even more wide if they could when his hand _didn't_ pass through the taller's arm.

" _Holy shit!"_

The blue was probably startled half to death, but he almost didn't notice because _he wasn't invisible to him,_ and he was shaking worse than if he was giving a presentation with no script, and his face was burning and he was sure he was blushing even though his thick skin prevented that from being a likely reality.

"Hey, you're blushing _really_ hard."

Well, fuck him sideways, it _was_ a possibility. He could practically hear the smirk in the stranger's voice, and it just occurred to him to look up.

Blue eyes, blue hair, round face, round glasses, Len would've _fainted_ right then and there.

He took back whatever he'd said before, God was _good_.

"Kaito. Shion. Nice to meet you." The aforementioned Kaito pulled Len back up so that he was balanced on the bench once more.

Len tried to speak and quickly found that his words were clogged in his throat, and that any and all social skills that he'd previously possessed were out of the window from three straight years of no interaction whatsoever.

He ended up just staring at Kaito dumbly, like a lost cat.

"Um…" Suddenly, it seemed like his lips didn't work anymore. He gulped in an attempt to unseal his mouth.

"I'm…" He took a deep breath, painfully aware of how long he was taking to compose a sentence, and how intensely Kaito was staring at him.

"I'm Len. Kagamine Len." His eyes immediately shot down to inspect the _extremely interesting_ patterns of plant growth in the cracked concrete.

Len's wrist was grabbed and used to yank him into a standing position, mostly against his will. Kaito tilted his chin up so that they were making eye contact.

They had to be less than ten centimeters apart.

"Well, Len," Kaito smiled, "I hope you believe in soulmates."

"What?" Len could feel the other's face inch closer to his as he spoke. He could feel his breath, warm and moist, and he could see how shiny and blue his eyes _really_ were.

Kaito broke away, walking backwards to the exit of the station. A lazy smile stayed on his face as he beckoned at him with his fingers.

"Well?"

Len looked at him, dumbfounded. Kaito tilted his head up as a sort of invitation.

"You don't have anywhere to go, right?"

Len was still staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Noticing that the other was staring, he closed it.

"Fine."

 **its time to update the one that noones really paying attention to**

 **i havent missed my deadline yet, nerds**


End file.
